Una Confusión
by Kay More
Summary: Existe la posibilidad de deshacer un sueño por un malentendido? Estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado puede tener consecuencias equivocadas. Algo semejante les sucede a Marina y Clef, quién buscan realizar su sueño. Please Reviews!


**Una confusión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una muchacha alta y delgada caminaba bajo la lluvia en el Bosque del Silencio. Tenía el cabello largo y celeste, y ojos aguamarina. Se sentó en una roca agotada por haber corrido. Sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y las gotas de lluvia sus ropas. Pero no le importaba…había perdido lo que le había hecho volver a Céfiro, lo que le había hecho sonreír por tanto tiempo, y después, después de por fin volver a verlo, todo había resultado una tragedia para ella.

Recordó entonces lo que había pasado desde que volvieron a Céfiro. Lucy y Latis estaban tan felices que habían decidido irse a viajar por el Universo. Después, se casarían probablemente. Anaís y Paris estaban tan felices juntos y se habían comprometido. Anaís se iba a convertir en la princesa de Céfiro, y futura reina también. Nada podría irles mal.

Cuando vio esto, decidió que había sido lo último para decidirse a declararle sus sentimientos de amor a Guru Clef. Ya no podía ocultarlo, incluso ella misma se sentía demasiado obvia. Entonces, después de comentárselo a sus amigas, se dio a la tarea de decirle al mago que lo amaba.

En otra situación, Marina hubiera pensado que sería lo mejor,. Que los sentimientos estaban hechos para sentirse, para decirse. Para demostrarse. No para guardarlos en el corazón como si fuese un par mas de zapatos en el armario. Por eso, se prometió a si misma decírselo. Aunque fuera con un beso,. Con un abrazo.

Pero conforme fueron pasando los días, la guerrera se dio cuenta que decirle a Clef que lo amaba iba a ser más difícil que solo decirlo. (Y esto ya era demasiado). ¿Porqué?

Había intentado inumerables veces hablar con él, pero siempre estaba acompañado de Presea o de Ráfaga. Cuando por fin lograban estar a solas, Guru Clef le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, como si tuviese mucha prisa, ella contestaba con un "No…" y se marchaba.

Varias veces había sentido la mirada de Clef, viéndola alejarse hacia la puerta, y aunque ella quería volverse y mirarlo a los ojos, (esos ojos que a Marina solo podían enloquecer) pensaba que no era el momento apropiado.

Un chico de ojos azules y cabellos lila estaba recargado en su trono. Ya era muy tarde, debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana. Llovía a cántaros y los relámpagos partían el hermoso cielo de Céfiro. Entonces suspiró.

Había sido un día tan horrible…en otra ocasión le hubiera gustado ver llover por la ventana, pero hoy no. El clima reflejaba notablemente su estado de ánimo siendo él una de las personas con más voluntad en el planeta.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque se había tenido que enamorar. ¿Por qué él¿Siendo una de las personas con más deberes en Céfiro? Al principio, cuando las Guerreras Mágicas habían vuelto había intentado disimularlo. Pero por dentro, su corazón latía con violencia, y sentía como le ascendía el calor a las mejillas con verla.

Marina había cambiado su visión de ver las cosas…

Clef volvió a suspirar. Estaba cansado, harto de que todo le saliera mal. Porque Marina había inspirado un modo de vivir la vida que él jamás imaginó, poder amar. No solo ayudar, sacrificar. Sino también recibir algo a cambio, algo que solo podría darle ella…

¿Porqué siempre aparentaba ser algo que no era? Detrás de ese aspecto serio y reservado y responsable se escondía un chico que la quería, y sin embargo…él solo la llamaba para cosas importantes, absolutamente necesarias.

Marina era tan alegre…¿Cómo podría fijarse alguien así en él? En alguien que pasaba horas detrás de un escritorio, firmando documentos, enseñando magia…y ella era tan jovial, tan espontánea…él era tan programado…

Marina intentó secarse las lágrimas. Se deprimía mas a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Enamorarse de alguien como Guru Clef. Tan ocupado siempre, tan maduro…y ella, ella solo era una niña rica, vanidosa caprichosa y rebelde. Que nunca podría hacer nada para alcanzarlo.

Guru Clef era tan prudente, y ella, ella no podía abrir la boca sin decir alguna estupidez. Él querría a alguien más como él, más como…Presea. Tan sofisticada, tan madura igual…

Guru Clef se acordó de lo que había pasado en el día. Había buscado a Marina por todos los rincones del Palacio. Necesitaba verla, decirle que sin ella ya ni dormía…que cada minuto pensaba en ella, y, aunque ella quisiera a otro, no podía vivir con ése sentimiento en el pecho.

Entonces se había encontrado con Caldina, que se proclamaba la "ilusionista del corazón" por todo el castillo. Le preguntó donde estaba Marina.

-No lo sé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – la última vez que la vi, dijo que iba a ver a Ascot.

-¿A Ascot? – había preguntado él, entristeciendo.

-Sí¿Para que la querías? – dijo Caldina guiñando un ojo pícaramente.

-Ah…bueno ella me pidió…enseñarle un hechizo – mintió. – en fin, ya la encontraré después.

Ascot. Debió haberlo imaginado. Un chico joven, lleno de alegría, y tan parecido a Marina. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes¿Por qué entonces se llenó la cabeza con tonterías e ilusiones?

Caminó durante largo rato, agobiado por lo que acababa de decirle Caldina. Se sentó en una de las fuentes a pensar…

Entonces una figura femenina se le había acercado, pero no era quien él esperaba.

Era Presea.

Marina no quería volver al Palacio. Le recordaba lo que había visto, y no quería ver a Guru Clef. ¿Cómo había podido construir un castillo en el aire,? La caía había sido dura. No solo para ella, para quien también la apreciaba.

Ascot, el cuidador de animales, le había recomendado decir la verdad. No después de confesarle que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Marina se sorprendió mucho, a decir verdad le impactó. Siempre había visto a Ascot como un gran amigo, incluso un hermano pequeño…

Marina había tenido una gran desilusión, y por eso había ido a buscar a Ascot.

-Dime Ascot – le había dicho Marina - ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

-Sí…- había contestado el chico, rojo como un tomate. - ¡Tú¡Tú me gustas mucho Marina!

Marina sonrió al recordarlo. Pero no pudo evitar decirle la verdad…

-Ascot, tu sabes…¿Qué te aprecio mucho verdad? Pero solo como un amigo.

Ascot se había quedado callado un momento, pero después sonrió.

-Lo sé, Marina – dijo él – sé que estás enamorada de alguien más.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, así que por favor debes decirle lo que sientes. Debe ser una buena persona para que tú te hayas fijado en él.

-Gracias Ascot.

Marina no había podido evitar llorar, y se abrazó a él. El muchacho también la abrazó.

Ascot realmente era un buen amigo.

Presea se había sentado al lado de Guru Clef.

-Últimamente estás muy callado – le dijo Presea medio sonriendo – aún más que de costumbre.

-Estoy bien…- murmuró él. – solo estoy cansado.

-¡Eres malo mintiendo! – se burló Presea. – generalmente te esfuerzas por decir algo más que solo "estoy bien". Algo grande debe estar pasando…

-Gracias por tu preocupación Presea, - dijo Clef sonriendo – pero no tengo nada.

Presea había colocado su mano en la frente de él.

-No tienes fiebre.

-Lo que yo tengo no se cura con medicina – dijo Guru Clef.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Presea había puesto su mano en el rostro de del chico, Clef se sorprendió.

-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Guru Clef. – dijo Presea – al igual que mi hermana.

-Presea…- Clef estaba atónito. Sabía que Presea lo quería, pero jamás se imaginó que lo amara.

Presea entonces, lo había besado sin preguntarle.

Marina dejó de llorar en el hombro de Ascot. Acababa de ver a Guru Clef besarse con Presea. Había ido a buscarlo, muy alegre, y cuando entró al jardín los vio: Presea y Clef se estaban besando. Y ella, ella solo se quedó parada como tonta, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía, y corrió a buscar a Ascot.

-Ya no llores, Marina – dijo Ascot. Él, obviamente no sabía nada de lo que ella acababa de ver.

-Me he enamorado de la persona equivocada – dijo Marina, sollozando - ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de alguien que corresponda lo que siento? Alguien…como tú…

_-_¡Presea! – exclamó Clef, apartándose de ella. – Yo no…

-Lo sé – dijo Presea, que su rostro se había puesto triste – sé que no me amas. Pero ya no podía estar cerca de ti, y sin siquiera…

-Presea, por favor…no quiero engañarte – dijo Guru Clef – te aprecio muchísimo como para herirte así.

-Sé que te preocupas, - dijo Presea – por todos en este castillo. Pero tienes a alguien que querer, y no intervendré.

-Lo lamento…lamento mucho no poder sentir lo que tu esperas…Presea…

Presea había sonreído.

-¡Basta! Ya no quiero caras tristes en Céfiro. No recuerdo ninguna desde que la Princesa Esmeralda murió. Así que ¡Animo!

-Gracias Presea…- sonrió.

Guru Clef se había entusiasmado mucho con lo que le había dicho Presea. No se sabía en el castillo que Marina tuviese novio, así que fue a buscarla.

Le latía el corazón muy rápido, ya deseaba encontrarla, decirle que era la mujer que él había esperado toda su vida. Tenía esperanzas, algo, en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que en los ojos de Marina se veía algo especial al verlo.

Guru Clef volvió a suspirar en su trono. Que tonto había sido. La había buscado por todo el Palacio, para al fin encontrarla.

Ahí estaba ella, la dueña de su corazón abrazada a Ascot.

Ninguno de los dos se soltaba, mientras él sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies, y caminaba en dirección opuesta sin ver hacia atrás.

Marina se había ido del jardín donde había hablado con Ascot. Ya no podía más, y, al encontrarse a Presea en el pasillo corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya no podía estar en el castillo.

Marina caminó de vuelta . ¿regresar? Era ya muy tarde. Debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Guru Clef miraba ahora por la ventana. Tanto tiempo en el intento, y todo ¿para qué? Había escuchado a su corazón por primera vez en su vida, y todo había ido mal.

Marina amaba a Ascot, Presea lo amaba a él, y él…él amaba a Marina. Que ahora sabía jamás podría estar cerca de ella.

El tiempo se le había hecho eterno, viendo llover por la ventana. Se imaginaba a Marina y Ascot felices, burlándose.

Tendría que olvidar a Marina…

Marina entró al palacio. Estaba empapada.

Llegó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Que distinto le parecía Céfiro ahora…

Pudiendo haber mostrado todas esas razones por las quería quedarse.

Como en su alma todavía estaba tan fuerte la presencia de Clef…

Hubiese querido que él le diera solo un parte, y que le diera un momento lindo.

Quedarse, por favor que se quedara. Que le diera solo un momento. Que lo único que necesitaba era un momento más. Una razón para volver a creer…

Que le dijera, que algún día volvería, y tal vez, ella podría amarlo. Que no era necesario ver una estrella fugaz para pedir que no la dejara. Que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola…

Que la abrazara…

¿Por que tenía que olvidarla¿por qué tenía que borrarla? Si le había roto los esquemas, entre el odio que sentía y el amor, era la duda que la apartaba de él hoy. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? Si en su corazón no sabe olvidar, que no hay lugar en su corazón para nadie más¿Por qué se tiene que alejar? Si su destino está marcado desde el día en que la vio.

Ojalá volviera junto a él…

¿Podría arrancarla de su piel? Que le quitara la duda, que le dijera un te quiero y que lo besara, como había hecho Presea.

¿por qué se tenía que acabar¿Por qué la tenía que dejar? Si le faltaba darle tanto, y sin su risa todo era llanto.

Pero él la había visto. Abrazada fuertemente a Ascot. Caldina se lo había dicho.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Marina se había dejado enamorar como una tonta. Por esos ojos, que decían mas que mil palabras. Mas de lo que se podría decir…como cielos, nacarados que hacían saltar su corazón.

Ella solo era una muchacha, tratándole de mostrar la herida de su corazón. Nunca quería estar sin él, y ahora era el final. Como perdía el control, ahora estaba cayendo…y él sin saberlo…

Se sentía tan bien cuando lo veía, como oxígeno que entraba por sus pulmones. Pero él había corrido, lo necesitaba para decirle. Tal vez era un error, pero ella ún estaba esperando para "su final feliz" .

No quería que fuera el final, estaba callendo. Ahora sentía que todo retrocedía él enamorado de Presea.

Ahí estaba ella, viendo como se besaban. Y su historia estaba apunto de terminar.

¡Por que era tan tonto¿dejaba que se terminara su historia feliz?

Ahora lo sabía…

¿Como pudo él enamorarse? Apostó casi podía engañarla fácilmente. Pero un día simplemente sucedió. Buscó mil formas de mirarla, menos de amor. Y es que ella no estaba en sus planes, y fue como un ángel que de la vida lo salvó. Entre el amor y el odio estaba la línea del perdón, cruzarla significaba darle vida a su pasión…y aunque él se cierre, entró el amor.

Entre más la olvidaba, más se enamoraba de ella. Se juró que nunca se enamoraría…y aunque el orgullo pueda más que la razón no queda mas que abrirse para que entre el amor.

Como dos sentimientos tan distintos viven hoy dentro de él…por lo mas que lo pensaba no lo comprendía, como podía odiarla al mismo tiempo, si se moría de ganas por estar cerca de ella…

Marina se miró en el espejo. Se mentía a si misma. ¿por qué no le gustaba la chica que veía ahí? Sin espíritu…tal vez podía mostrarle las respuestas que buscaba. Tan tonta, tan loca, si su espejo pudiera decirle, sabía que ella era la gran tonta de todo. No necesitaba mentirse…solo necesitaba hacer que él volviera…

Sentía rota su alma, había perdido la cabeza por él. No necesitaban decirle quien era la tonta de todo el asunto. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que todo había sido un error, que lo quería y que se alejara de Presea…

Ella solo era la Guerrera Mágica…su alumna…su niña del mundo místico…

La puerta del Gran salón se abrió. Era Ascot.

-¿Guru Clef? Necesito…hablar contigo.

A pesar de que sintió una gran ira al ver a Ascot. Sonrió. Después de todo, el era su alumno y no se merecía su desdén.

-Claro.

-Sé que no hay forma de que te lo explique. Pero…deberías decirle a Marina que la quieres.

-¿Qué…? – dijo él, estupefacto. – pero como lo…

-solo lo sé – dijo Ascot sonriendo – de verdad, te sorprenderías.

-¿Ella…? Preguntó. – Ella siente…¿Algo?

Tenía mucho miedo de oír la respuesta.

-Eso debes preguntárselo tú. Pero por favor, no la lastimes…

Marina se secó la última de sus lágrimas. Entonces, Presea entró en su habitación.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al verla.

-Marina…sé que hay cosas que no te agradan, pero debes darte cuenta que puedes cambiar las cosas por amor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Guru Clef me ha confiado muchas cosas. – dijo Presea. – y créeme, vale la pena que te arriesgues.

-Pero tú estás…enamorada de él ¡los vi besarse! – dijo ella, desesperada.

-Pudiste ver muchas cosas – dijo Presea sonriendo – Pero casi siempre nada es lo que parece. La realidad es que él no siente lo mismo.

-Guru Clef aún se preocupa por ti, Presea – dijo Marina.

-Lo sé, pero aún más por ti – dijo Presea. – anda, sécate esas lágrimas y ve a luchar por lo que quieres.

-Gracias Presea. Eres tan buena…

Marina entró en el salón del Trono. Sentía como sus propios latidos le zumbaban al oído.

Guru Clef vio a Marina entrar. Se veía tan hermosa, los ojos le brillaban mas que nunca. Él la invitó a pasar.

-Guru Clef yo…

-Marina yo…

-Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo sientes? – preguntó Marina confundida - ¡si no has hecho nada! Yo…

-si lo he hecho – dijo Guru Clef, desviando su mirada – mal interpreté las cosas con Ascot…

-No sé…de que me estás hablando – dijo ella, sinceramente.

-Bueno…te vi abrazada a él…y…

-Me estaba…consolando – dijo Marina – porque me rompieron el corazón.

-¿Por qué? – dijo él, confundido. – no comprendo.

-Vi…a la persona mas importante para mí, besarse con otra chica – dijo ella medio sonriendo.

-¿Estás…hablando de Presea? – preguntó él débilmente.

-Yo creí que el beso de Presea significaba mucho…

-¿Significa mucho? – preguntó Clef. - ¿Para…ti…Marina?

-Sí…yo…

-Marina…ya no quiero mas dudas – dijo Clef – solo quiero que sepas…que yo te amo desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Guru Clef…yo…

-Sé que no sientes nada por mi…pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo…yo..

-Guru Clef…

-Y aunque estés enamorada de Ascot…

-¡CLEF! – gritó Marina – yo no sabía como hablarte de mi amor. Como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón. Mi corazón. – sonrió. – no sé que tiene tu mirar, que día a día me conquista mas y más…

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Y no sabes lo que daba por romper ese silencio…que me atrapaba sin querer…te amo, te amo tanto.

-Marina…

-Entonces, - dijo Clef - ¿Por qué estuvimos separados tanto tiempo¿Qué fue lo que nos separó?

-Fue una confusión, - dijo Marina, acercándose a él – una tonta y absurda confusión.

Marina lo besó, él le correspondió y se abrazaron, mas felices que nunca. No sin antes prometerse que no dejarían que ninguna mentira, duda o miedo, en especial una confusión, los separara jamás.

.

.

.

F I N


End file.
